Jigglypuff's Reuinion
by momp
Summary: Igglybuff is now a Jigglypuff and hasn't gone on an exploration ever since his Master was arrested months ago. But what happens when someone pops up? My version of what happened after "Igglybuff's Priodgy" in Explorers of Sky.


Jigglypuff's Reunion

Prologue

Igglybuff and Armaldo walked out into the clearing. They had escaped Fortune Ravine after hearing of some treasure. "Uwaah!" Igglybuff exclaimed in wonder. "Hey, Master! This is outside!" He said. Armaldo turned to Igglybuff. "It looks like once you leave the ravine, it connects to this place." Armaldo pointed out as he looked around. "Among the rocks and stones...I can see some crumbled pillars and what looks like a stone wall." He said. "Don't tell me that this is..." Armaldo trailed off.

Suddenly, Igglybuff gasped. "Master, look!" He cried. "Look over there!" Armaldo turned to see what Igglybuff was pointing at. He saw beautiful ruins in the distance. "I can see some kind of ruins off in the distance...I knew it. This is...an ancient city that's been buried by time, I believe." He guessed sternly. Igglybuff wasn't paying a bit of attention. "Hey Master, I bet there's a bunch of treasure over there!" Igglybuff exclaimed joyously, as normal. "Hurry! Let's go! So excited..." He was too happy to finish his sentence. "Oh." Armaldo said as they started off.

"Wait!" A voice ordered from behind them. They turned around and saw a Nidoking walking towards them. "I've finally found you, Armaldo! My name is Nidoking, I'm an explorer!" Nidoking introduced. Armaldo gasped in surprise. "What...What did you say?" He asked shockingly. Then, Igglybuff's parents walked into the clearing, along with Wooper, Smoochum, and Budew, Igglybuff's friends, Bannete and Scorupi, the bullies whom without them Igglybuff would have never met Armaldo, and the police, a Magnezone and two Magnemite's. Igglybuff stepped back in shock and surprise. "Oh! Mama! Papa! And everyone!" Igglybuff exclaimed, ignoring the worried looks on their faces. Mama jumped up. "A-Are you alright, Igglybuff?! You're not hurt!?"

Igglybuff was confused, but kept his smile on his face. "I'm fine, Mama. Why? Friends, friends...What's with everyone?" He said. Smoochum jumped up. "Igglybuff! Listen carefully! Over there...The Pokemon next to you is.....And outlaw!" She cried. Now Igglybuff was really confused. "What? An outlaw?" He asked confusingly. Wooper jumped up next. "A bad guy! That's what that Pokemon is!" Wooper exclaimed. Igglybuff cocked his head to the right. "Master is...a bady guy...?" He asked, still confused. Nidoking spoke. "That's right. This guy--Armaldo--is a Pokemon we've been chasing for a while. In order to catch Armaldo, I came here." Nidoking explained.

"ZZT! Nidoking is telling the truth! ZZT!" Magnezone spoke up. "ZZT! Armaldo is a 'B' Rank outlaw...We've been searching the entire region for him! ZZT!" He continued. "ZZT! As soon as we heard from Nidoking, we came running! ZZT!" he finished. Igglybuff was so confused, he no longer had a smile. "Th-That-" Nidoking cut him off. "So. Let the kid go, Armaldo." Armaldo sat in silence. Everyone did until Igglybuff broke it. "...It's a lie...It can't be true..." He lowered himself. Nidoking, and the the Magnezone and Magnemite's walked forward. Nidoking went up to Igglybuff. "Kid. It's alright." He calmed. Then he turned to Armaldo. "To drag a kid into this, you're the lowest." Then he stepped toward Armaldo.

But Igglybuff still didn't believe. "No! I asked him! And...Master isn't a bad Pokemon!" He exclaimed, tears in his eyes. But nobody listened. "ZZT! Let's finish this! ZZT!" Magnezone 'zzted'. "S-Stop...Please...Listen to me!" Igglybuff cried. But still nobody listened. "Hurry up! Move it!" Nidoking commanded to Armaldo. As they walked away, Igglybuff was crying. "Ooooooh....." Then the ground started to shake. It was Igglybuff's uncontrolable powers which happened when he was upset. "Whoa. What...What is this?!" One of the Magnemite's exclaimed. "Yooo....YOooo..." Igglybuff started. "Th-The ground...Is it shaking?" Nidoking was as shocked as the others. Then, things started exploding. "WAWAWAAH!" Magnezone cried. "YOOOOOOMMMM......" Igglybuff continued. "WAIT!!! STOP IT, JUNIOR!" A voice called. It was Armaldo.

Igglybuff stopped the madness. "...Huh?" He sniffed. Armaldo was looking straight at him. "I'm asking you! Stop, please!" He asked. Igglybuff sniffed. "M-Master!" He cried, still with tears. "If you blast Nidoking and Magnezone....You'll become a bad guy, too. Then what will you do?!" He pointed out. "So please, stop now!" Igglybuff was still crying. "B--But, Master isn't a bad Pokemon! I've been with you this long- I know that!" He exclaimed depressingly. Armaldo turned to Magnezone. "Officer Magnezone?" Armaldo asked. "ZZT! Yes? ZZT!" Magnezone replied. "Could you give me a minute? I won't try to run." Armaldo promised. Magnezone hesitated, but replied. "ZZT! ...Understood. ZZT!" He replied unsurely. Then the made room for Armaldo, and he walked up to Igglybuff.

"I'm sorry, Junior. Just like Nidoking said...I'm an outlaw. I'm a bad guy." He confessed to Igglybuff. Igglybuff broke down in tears once more. "That--That's not true!" He cried. Armaldo sighed. "Listen Junior, I am an outlaw and they were searching the entire region for me. To avoid getting caught, I've just been running, running, running. And I took a break in Murky Forest. I started that rumor about Murky Forest. The rumor that a monster lurked deep in the darkness. Because of that, nobody came out there...So I thought I wouldn't get caught. That's how I took shelter in Murky Forest. I meant to tell you the truth much sooner...But I just couldn't bring myself to...I'm sorry." Armaldo explained Igglybuff sniffed. "M-Master..." He began, but trailed off. Armaldo continued. "Anyway. I am a bad guy. But...You're different. So you...You can't be with me." He told Igglybuff. Igglybuff gasped. "But--Haven't we had so much fun together? I thought you were going to teach me more as we kept exploring!" He confessed. "If Master disappears...I'll....What'll I do?" He couldn't put it into words. Armaldo sighed. "Junior. Did you have fun exploring?" He asked. Igglybuff looked up at him. "Yeah..." He sniffed. "So...become an amazing explorer one day, for me. Don't be a blockhead like me. You've got a gift for exploring. So you should...do your best to become an amazing explorer, like me." He favored Igglybuff.

Igglybuff teared up again. "M-Master..." He began. Magnezone spoke up. "ZZT! It's about time! ZZT!" He called. Armaldo turned toward them and walked to them. Igglybuff gasped. "Don't go!" He cried. Armaldo turned around. "Junior. I really enjoyed exploring with you these past few weeks. I knew there was a danger of being caught like this...But...despite that risk...We went on explorations...And when you were with me, I had a lot of fun. This was the first time I really enjoyed exploring. And you are the one who's shone me how fun it can be. Thank you very much." He said. Igglybuff's lip quivered. "Oooooh....M-Master...Don't...I don't want you to go..." Armaldo sighed. "Junior. Try to understand. I have to answer for the things I've done. But when I've finished...Then, if I still feel the same... I'll become an explorer. I don't know when that will be...But when that day comes...When that day comes, I'd like to go exploring with you again." He finished.

Igglybuff sniffed. "It's a promise!" He vowed. Armaldo turned back to the police. "Sorry to have kept you waiting." He said. They started walking away. Igglybuff at that moment, lost it. "Master! Master!" He cried, tears streaming down his face. Armaldo turned to him one last time.

"Take this." He said. And he tossed a Defender Globe at Igglybuff. The first item they had found on their first adventure. "Be seeing you." The last words Igglybuff heard from Armaldo. Then they walked away. "Master?" Igglybuff sniffed. No responce. "Waaaaaaaah!" He broke down again, falling to the ground.

....

******

End of Prologue.

Basically, this was taken from PEOS, and put into story version. :P But the rest of the story is all made up.

(PS: In the game, I literally cried at this part! TT_TT it was so touching! 


End file.
